The Evil is Rising
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Harry Potter has returned to the Muggle world after his fourth year at Hogwarts, after yet another encounter with Lord Voldemort. What will happen now? We shall see...
1. Default Chapter Title

THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART ONE  
Harry Potter has returned to the Muggle world after his fourth year at Hogwarts, after yet another encounter with Lord Voldemort. What will happen now? We shall see...  
_____  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry had just had another vision about the Dark Lord, and his scar was hurting him as badly as it did at the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME -"  
  
Uh-oh. Uncle Vernon. Harry groaned, still not being able to see through the haze of pain. He heard his door crash open.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, BOY?" he roared. "CAN A PERSON SLEEP AROUND HERE?"  
  
Harry clutched his forehead. "I'm sorry!" he gasped out. Now he was able to see at least the outline of Uncle Vernon. "Hold on a minute...I can explain."  
  
"This better be good," Vernon growled, sitting down on the small bed. Harry didn't think this was a good idea, considering that the bed was quite old and rickity.  
  
After ten minutes, Harry was able to speak and see clearly, although now he had a splitting headache.   
  
"Can you be so kind as to explain now?" snapped Undle Vernon.  
  
Harry drew a long, deep breath. They had to know. "Uncle Vernon, you know how I got this scar the night of Halloween, fourteen years ago? Well, that night, Voldemort transferred some of his power to me. We are connected through it. This year, at Hogwarts, we held an event called the Triwizard Tournament, for the first time in a century. Only seventeen year olds and up were to compete, so I didn't submit my name. One of Lord Voldemort's followers did, because he knew if my name was picked, I would have to compete. You see, it's bound by magical contract. He was hoping to kill me." Harry rubbed his scar, trying to rid himself of the headache. "Well, at the first task in the tournament, I didn't know who had entered me, but I had the feeling they wanted me dead. The first task was to capture a golden egg from a dragon."  
  
"What's this got to do with you screaming in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I'm getting to it, okay? Well, I managed to do it. And I managed to get through the second task. Then there was the third task, which was to get through a maze, and to the Triwizard Cup in the middle. Whoever touched it first was to get full marks. Cedric Diggory and I entered the maze first. Then it was the second place champion, Viktor Krum. Then Fleur Delacour. Someone Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed by. Then they put the Imperius Curse-when you use it, you can control a person's actions-on Viktor Krum. They sent him to finish off Diggory, but I Stunned Viktor before he could. Cedric and I continued on.   
  
"Finally, I reached the Triwizard Cup. But Cedric was already there, at the same time. Then a gigantic spider hurtled out on the path toward him. I shouted at him, and he swerved. The spider attacked me instead. Cedric and I finally Stunned the spider, and were left with the Cup. We took it at the same time, which was my idea. It was a Portkey, though...one that transported us directly to Voldemort's grounds. His servant, Wormtail, who was my one of my parent's best friends, killed him. Then he tied me up, and began to brew a potion that would make Voldemort rise again."  
  
"The dream?" inquired Vernon, but he was definitely a little pale now.  
  
"I'm getting to it. Wormtail took the dust from the bones of Voldemort's father, he sliced off his own hand, and he took blood from...me." Harry paused. "I think that's why my visions have been more in detail and everything lately. Now, not only do we share a bond of power, but a bond of blood."  
  
"That's the most stupid story I've ever heard."  
  
"Believe it," said Harry firmly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to notify the school headmaster and Sirius about it." Uncle Vernon nodded silently, and left.   
  
Harry exhaled, surprising himself that he had been holding breath for that long. Still not believing that he had not been locked in his room for eternity, he grabbed a sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I woke up this morning with my scar hurting again. In the dream, Voldemort was plotting to kill me, and saying something along the lines of he feared the Chosen heir...what does that mean, sir?  
  
Sincerely,   
Harry Potter  
  
Harry looked at the letter, smiling grimly to himself. He should have done this when he had a dream last time...but no. His stubborn pride had told him not to.  
Then he penned a letter Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey! How's Bulgaria? This just isn't fair, you get to go to France, then you get to go to Bulgaria to visit the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. Having fun with your sweet Vicky-poo? When's the wedding? Only joking! ONLY JOKING!  
  
Things here aren't great. I woke up this morning at two with a vision...again. Voldemort's still plotting to kill me. I guess that he never gives up. I've noticed that Wormtail is a lot more jittery lately. And Nagini's restless...stupid old snake. Well, anyways, have lots of fun, and learn to play Quidditch! After next year, we'll need some more Chasers! And this year, we need a new Keeper, as well.  
  
Love from your best friend,   
Harry J. Potter  
  
Harry tied both letters to Hedwig's leg, and watched her fly off into the night. Why did he have to be Harry James Potter?  
_____  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked over the letter Harry had sent him. The Chosen...he had read a prophecy mentioning that somewhere. Dumbledore pulled a large, heavy book down from a shelf. "The Chosen, the Chosen.." he muttered, as he searched. "Ah.."  
  
~  
The Chosen marked with lightening will defeat The Evil marked with a snake. The Chosen is more powerful than The Evil, and one will perish, the other will be immortal.   
~  
  
Dumbledore looked at the paragraph, stunned. Harry was the Chosen...  
  
Author's Note: And so begins "The Evil is Rising" series. I hope it hasn't been done before. It's going to be good, I promise. Oh, and it WON'T connect with "The Alicia Series" after all. Sorry! I'll continue "The Alicia Series" when I get ideas. For now, you can cope with this. Read, Review, and don't flame me. They'll be extinguished. So don't bother. Love from Alicia!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Don't read this if you haven't read part one! Or if you haven't read the Goblet of Fire! Okay, we know that Harry is "The Chosen" mentioned in the prophecy. Of course, the only one in the story that knows is Dumbledore. Okay. The fiction...  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART TWO  
_____  
  
That night, a meeting was arranged between Dumbledore, the teachers, Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and all the Aurors.  
  
Dumbledore stood to speak. "I have called you all here because I have urgent news. Harry Potter owled me today, to tell me he had another vision, saying that Voldemort feared The Chosen. I looked up the prophesy, and here it is: 'The Chosen marked with lightening will defeat The Evil marked with a snake. The Chosen is more powerful than The Evil, and one will perish, the other will be immortal.' Harry is The Chosen. He must undergo training immediately. He is our only hope to defeat Voldemort."   
_____  
  
Harry looked at the sky. It was a bright, cheery, sunny day. One that makes you think you have no worries.  
  
It couldn't fool him.  
  
He had worries, that would never go away. He had worries because he was Voldemort's enemy. It couldn't be helped, really, because he had been since a year old. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord before he was able to walk and talk, much less hold a wand. Hey, he had triumphed over him without the use of a wand...but he had been beaten, at the Triwizard Tournament...he hadn't been able to save Cedric...he hadn't been able to prevent the rise of the Dark Lord. Stop blaming yourself! screamed a voice in his head. Harry felt tears swelling up in his eyes, and forced his attention back to the bush he was pruning. But he couldn't concentrate...he sat down on the grass, and put hands over his face.  
  
"Harry?" asked a voice.   
  
Harry looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore.  
_____  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, "I have brought you here, back to Hogwarts, for a reason."  
  
After collecting his things, Dumbledore had taken him back on broom to Hogwarts. Harry was feeling confused, as well as nervous.  
  
"I figured as much, sir."  
  
"Well, Harry, I did a little research. You said that Voldemort fears the Chosen? Well...Harry, YOU are the Chosen."  
  
Harry felt weak-kneed, and sat down. "What?" he exclaimed.   
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, "You are the Chosen. You are a more powerful wizard than I. You are a more powerful wizard than Voldemort. You can defeat him."  
  
"But, sir," Harry's voice quivered. "If that is true, then why could I not hurt him during the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"You forget, young man, that you have brother wands. No two brother wands can force the other to do battle."  
  
"So how do I defeat him?"  
  
"That's where you're training comes in..." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Harry, your parent's deaths will be avenged. They will be."  
__  
  
Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER!! HAHA! You know it's my specialty. :-) And you also know that in spite of me putting you through the TORTURE and PAIN of cliffhangers, you luff me! Aww!  
  
Okay, I'm makin' myself sick.   
  
Sirius: Me too.  
  
Me: Sirius, why can't you keep quiet for ONCE?  
  
Sirius: Because I don't wanna.  
  
Me: Padfoot...honestly...  
  
Anyways! This series, I think, is going to be...what's the word I'm searching for now? Eloquent! There we go! And a little more serious.  
  
Sirius: Huh? Did someone say my name?  
  
Oh, brother. No pun was intended...just please review!!!  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Helloooooooooo everyone! It's me again! Well, here's the sequel to The Evil is Rising Part Two...thanks to all the reviewers! Love from Alicia  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART THREE  
_____  
  
Hermione Granger read, with amusement, her letter from Harry. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, "Don't get yourself into trouble." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Hermione, stuffing the letter out of sight. It was Viktor.  
  
"'Ave you 'eard from Harry, Herm-o-ninny?" He sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble."  
  
"He will be all vright," Viktor reassured her, giving her a hug. When he did so, his left sleeve folded upward.  
  
Burned into his arm was the Dark Mark.  
_____  
  
Hermione, of course, kept her head. Oh my gosh, she thought, Viktor's a Death Eater. He's been using me to get information on our side! Arrgh! She pulled away from his embrace.  
  
"Um, Viktor, if you don't mind, could you, um, step outside for a moment? I need to, er, change."  
  
"Of course, Herm-own-ninny." He exited the room, and shut the door behind him.   
  
Hermione acted quickly. She threw her belongings in a duffel bag, and made it feather - light. Then she tied it to her Nimbus Two Thousand, and flew out of the window. She set her direction for Hogwarts, not looking back. "I have to get to Dumbledore."  
_____  
  
Harry slept very little that night. Dumbledore had set aside an old classroom for his bedroom and training room. Thoughts kept on running through his head.  
  
"This is too strange to believe," he said aloud. There was a knock at the door, and he jumped up, holding his wand in front of him.   
  
"Harry?" asked a voice. It was Dumbledore, and Harry opened the door. There was a brown - haired girl standing beside him, looking rather tired, and weak - kneed.  
  
"Her - Hermione?" he gasped, grabbing the doorframe for support.  
  
"That's me," she said, giving him a weak smile.   
  
"I thought you were in Bulgaria!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I found out something while I was there, and had to come report."  
  
"Harry, if you could be down in the staff room in ten minutes, we would appreciate it," said Dumbledore. "Come, Miss Granger, and we'll get you some coffee or something...you look quite tired, after such a long journey." Dumbledore guided her down the hallway, leaving a very surprised Harry in his room.  
_____  
  
"I call this meeting to order," said Dumbledore loudly, setting off a few firecrackers with his wand. Heads flicked towards him. "Miss Granger here recently went on a holiday to Bulgaria to visit her friend, the famous Seeker, Viktor Krum." Whispers filled the room, and Hermione looked at the floor. "She recently made a discovery...and I will turn the floor over to her."  
  
Hermione stood up from her chair. "Thank you, Professor. Today, I recieved a letter from my best friend, Harry Potter." Harry saw that everyone turned toward him, and back to Hermione. "He asked me if everything was all right, and I said yes. In fact, every time I got a letter, Viktor would ask who it was from, and what it contained. Well, today, after he asked about Harry, he hugged me and said everything would be all right. His left sleeve slid up...and the Dark Mark was burned on his arm. Viktor Krum is a Death Eater. He used me to get information from our side. I am sorry, truly. I didn't know that he was. Honestly." She paused. "Um, I'm willing to answer any questions."  
  
"Hermione, dear, we know it's not your fault," reassured Mr. Weasley. "Exactly how much did you disclose to Krum?"  
  
"Very little. I told him that Harry had another vision, and that was about it. All I told him about the other letters was who they were from, sir. I had not been notified that Harry was here, or about the prophesy. So the Dark Side does not know about Harry being trained."  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Weasley jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Miss Granger, did Viktor have any friends over other than yourself?" asked Alastor Moody, standing up.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"That will be all from me." he said, and sat down.   
  
"Are there any more questions?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone shook their heads. "Harry, Hermione, you are dismissed."  
  
Harry stood and escorted Hermione out of the room. Tears were silently streaming down her face.  
  
"Harry..." she whispered. "I trusted him. I did more than trust him, I loved him! Why did he do this to me? He used me! He used me!" She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.  
_____  
  
Two hours later, the meeting ended. When the Aurors and Dumbledore came out of the hall, what a sight greeted them.  
  
The girl who had been so calm and composed during the meeting now had her head on Harry's shoulder, and looked as if she had cried gallons of tears. She had dozed off while sitting on the floor beside Harry.   
  
Harry put a finger to his lips. "She fell asleep," he whispered. "I think she's a tad bit upset," he added dryly.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be?" growled Moody. "Poor girl."  
  
Mr. Weasley frowned. "Is she going home?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore, "She needs to stay. I have reason to believe that she is somehow intertwined with the Prophesy. Also, it is safer for her here. When Voldemort discovers that one of his most valuable sources of information is gone, well, he might be a little vengeful."  
  
"A little?" muttered Harry, but no one heard him.  
_____  
  
The next day, Harry began his training for the battle against the Dark Lord.   
  
"Okay, Harry, on three! One...two...THREE!" shouted Dumbledore. He and Harry began throwing curses at each other, Hermione recording the progress. She felt awful, not being able to tell her parents where she was, but she couldn't. Voldemort would kill them to know.  
  
Harry was knocked off his feet from a curse sent by Dumbledore. He got up, rubbing his knee. "OUCH!"  
  
"Harry, you must learn to react quickly," chided Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry, Professor-"  
  
"It's Albus, for the umpteenth time. It's okay, let's try again...did you get a list of the curses fired, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, sir. And no Miss Granger stuff, it's Hermione."  
  
"Only if I'm Albus."  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Hermione, laughing. "Albus. On three. One...two...THREE!" There was a series of bangs as they began firing curses again.  
  
Harry was exhausted long before his training for the day was over. But before the sessions were over, he had beaten Dumbledore at a duel.  
  
"Some day, huh?" he asked Hermione, his arm around her shoulders. She nodded.  
  
"My hand aches from listing the curses," she answered, stretching her fingers. "But you beat Dumbledore! And he's as powerful as Voldemort...Harry, the prophesy is true, you ARE the Chosen."  
_____  
  
Dumbledore peered at the old book through his spectacles. He had found another prophesy that had to do with Harry.  
  
~  
When the Chosen attacks the Dark Lord, he will be accompanied by a wizard marked by fire and a necromancer.  
~  
  
Fire was Ron. And the necromancer was...  
Hermione?  
  
Author's Note: Hehe! And things get even more thick! Well, I'm sorry, but it will take me a long time to finish the next part, because I'm in the middle of moving. Boxes upon boxes everywhere...anyways! REVIEW!   
  
Sirius: Or I'll curse you.  
  
Me: SIRIUS...  
  
Sirius: Sorry.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Guess what guys? I've really done it this time...  
  
I made the mistake of moving a whole bunch of 50lb boxes full of books in the time span of fifteen minutes. I threw my back all outta whack. Guess I should've had Sirius do it.  
  
Sirius: Yep, I'm still here!!  
  
Remus: Me too.   
  
Ron: Me three!  
  
Me: SEE what I deal with? SEE?  
  
Anyways! We left off at the last fic with Dumbledore discovering how Hermione and Ron fit into the prophesy..  
  
Ron: Really? I'm a hero too?  
  
Me: Yes. Can I continue?  
  
We learn who is who and yada yada yada. Okay, on with the fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all. Lucky her! No, wait, Bloomsbury Publishing and Scholastic and Warner Bros. and Mattel own a little bit too. Lucky them!  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART FOUR  
  
Dumbledore grabbed at a loose sheet of parchment on his desk and wrote a letter.  
  
Arthur,  
  
Discovered more about the prophesy. I need to meet with you and your son, Ron. Immediately.  
  
Sincerely, A. Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore tied it onto an owl's leg, and it flew out the window.  
_____  
  
"So, Mr. Chosen One," teased Hermione, "Have you heard any word from Ron since we got out of school?" They were down in the Great Hall, talking. Neither of them wanted to sleep.  
  
"I got ONE letter," replied Harry. "Said something about Percy being made head of department since Mr. Crouch was killed. Errgh." His happy expression flickered as he remembered Mr. Crouch's son, Barty, pretending to be Alastor Moody, their teacher, with the aide of Polyjuice Potion.  
  
"Stupid old bat," Hermione muttered aloud.  
  
"Who, Percy?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"No, stupid old Barty Crouch's son. If it weren't for he and Voldemort I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here. We'd be leading our close-to-normal lives."  
_____  
  
Tap, tap.  
  
"Whassit?" muttered Arthur Weasley, half asleep.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Whassamatter?"  
  
TAP, TAP, TAP.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake!" He yanked the window open, and an owl flew in. He read the letter, and then went to Ron's bedroom. His reaction was about the same as his when he first awoke.  
  
"Whassamatter, Dad?"  
  
"Get up and get dressed. We have to go and see Dumbledore."   
  
Ron jumped out of bed. "Harry! Is he all right?"   
  
"He's FINE for the moment, just get dressed." Arthur closed the door, hearing sounds of Ron shuffling around, grabbing clothes off of hangers.   
_____  
  
Hermione and Harry were still sitting in the empty Great Hall, talking.  
  
"So, Herm," began Harry, eyes twinkling, "Since Vicky-poo's Voldemort's right-hand man, do I get a chance?"  
  
"I don't know, and it's You-Know-Who," replied Hermione. Could he really mean what she thought...?  
  
"Oh, rubbish. Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself, as Albus says. Just call him VOLDEMORT."  
  
"Well, I might give you a chance. You are more powerful than You-Know- oh, all right, VOLDEMORT, is, after all."  
  
"Oh, so I have a chance?" He was still smiling, and the twinkle in his emerald-green eyes was more prominent.  
  
"Yes -" said Hermione, but her next words were interrupted, because Harry had leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
When he drew away, he was laughing, and so was Hermione.   
  
"Um, apparently we're interrupting something." Harry and Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore. Both of them turned the color of the Gryffindor banner above them, because Ron and Mr. Weasley were behind him, cracking up.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh, stop making excuses," teased Ron. "Hermione and Harry, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dumbledore was now chuckling, and Mr. Weasley looked as if he hadn't laughed so hard in years.  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Ron finished his little song, and Hermione and Harry now definitely matched their house color.   
  
"Ron?" asked Harry, his tone dangerously vengeful, "Do you want me to blurt something out to Lavender?" Now Ron was red, and everyone laughed, including Ron himself.  
_____  
  
"Okay, okay." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley were assembled in Dumbledore's study. "No one would have re-united this infamous trio at three in the morning without a reason."  
  
"Right on, Harry." said Dumbledore. "Well, I found another prophesy about you." Harry groaned, and Dumbledore continued. "Except it not only mentions you, but two other people. Ron, I must ask you, do you have a scar on your forehead, one that looks like fire?"  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. "Well, that dratted chess set of McGonagalls left me a scar, from our first year..." He lifted his bangs from his forehead. A scar was in the middle, in about the same place as Harry's, and just as prominent. Except his was in the shape of flames. "It isn't that prominent..."   
  
"It isn't?!" interrupted Hermione. "Look in a mirror!" She handed Ron a mirror, and he gasped.  
  
"Sheesh, it's as stand out-ish as yours, Harry!"  
  
"Going onward," continued Dumbledore. "Hermione, look toward this wall, over here..." Hermione looked, and turned pale.  
  
"You...you can't be serious...Lily? Lily Potter?" She paused, and nodded. "Yes, Lily, this is your son...no, I'm not his girlfriend..."  
  
"I don't see anything," said Harry, walking over to stand by Hermione.   
  
"No one does but Hermione and I," said Dumbledore. "We are both necromancers."  
  
"Huh?" asked Hermione, looking away from the thin air which really wasn't thin air to her.  
  
"You're a necromancer. You're a very powerful witch, who can talk to the dead, bring back the dead, even. You can make ghosts solid."  
  
"Um, um..." Hermione, for once, was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's different," remarked Ron, breaking the silence.  
_____  
  
Author's Note: So, Hermione's a necromancer! Different, of course...  
  
Sirius: When do I come into this fiction?  
  
Me: Do you mind, Padfoot?  
  
Sirius: Sorry.  
  
Continuing on...I don't know WHAT Ron's power is, but I'll think of something.   
  
Once again, I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Except the plot. I got the definitions for necromancer and stuffs from the Mythical Creatures website. It's the best, for any type of Magical Creature reference. I think it's pretty good, anyways. Read and Review! Or you will see the power of my gel pens...lol  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I'm baaaack!  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART FIVE  
  
Harry went into training again the next day, but this time accompanied by his two best friends. Hermione was jittery the entire morning. Harry finally asked her why, during break time.  
  
"Because your mom keeps following me around - NO, Lily, for the umpteenth time, I am NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"Well, I dunno -" Harry teased, looking at the thin air behind her. "Mum, what do you think? An okay girl?"  
  
Hermione looked at the air, and spoke, but in a smaller voice. "Well, Harry, she seems to think I'm more than okay."   
  
Ron started laughing. "An okay girl?" he chortled.  
  
Hermione glared at the air. "Lily Potter, if you weren't dead, I'd try out some of these new curses. I'm not repeating what you said." With that, Hermione turned around, and crossed her arms, every once in a while giving the "air" a death glare.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Ron immediately.  
  
"Not telling," said Hermione, suddenly reminding Harry of Peeves the poltergeist.  
  
"C'mon Herm, it's my mom!" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"YOUR MOM is being ANNOYING."  
  
"Well, what about my dad? Ask her about him."  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh, and turned around. She made some funny gestures, and nodded. "She's gone to get him, Harry, hold on a sec."  
  
They waited silently, every once in a while looking around to see if Dumbledore, Sirius, and Professor Lupin were back from break. Professor Lupin had been called in that day to help train them.  
  
"Harry!" gasped Hermione. "Harry, come here! I'm going to try and make them solid.." She bit her lip. "Lily told me not to."  
  
"Then don't," advised Harry, but Hermione had already closed her eyes. A chilling wind swept through the room...Harry looked at the scene before him.  
  
Standing, side by side, were Lily and James Potter. Hermione was standing beside him, but had gone deathly pale.   
  
"Harry! Break the trance...she'll knock herself out!" said Lily worriedly. "We'll come back and talk to you as soon as she's had practice."  
  
"Okay." Harry took Hermione's shoulders and shook them. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Did it work?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, but don't DO that again!" Harry exclaimed, brushing her hair aside. "You're so pale!"  
  
"Honestly, Herm," agreed Ron, eyeing her with concern. He raised his wand, and muttered, "Revivus." Hermione instantly felt better, which was a good thing, because at that moment Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius burst in the room.  
  
"Okay, let's start again -" Dumbledore began, but then caught sight of Hermione. "Hermione! What happened?" he asked, as he felt her pulse.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just tried something, okay, people? I'm not dying or anything -"  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore interrupted, "Necromancy is not something to mess around with!"  
  
"I'm AWARE, Albus, I've read about them, er, us." She struggled out of Harry's grip on her shoulders. "Lily, don't start."  
  
"I know, Lily," said Dumbledore, throwing up his hands in exasperation, "I KNOW. Stop repremanding me!"  
  
"Lily, it's not his fault! Don't you even -" But Hermione was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"LILY POTTER, IF YOU DON'T -" Then he and Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Thanks, James," said Hermione. Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and Harry just looked on in confusion.  
_____  
  
Through Hermione's POV  
  
That night, when I went to bed, Lily was lecturing me the entire time I was trying to fall asleep.   
  
"Hermione Granger, honestly, I told you not to. You had better learn to mind me, young lady."  
  
"You're not my mother," I retorted.  
  
"Mother-in-law, then."  
  
"You're not that, either."  
  
"Will be."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will be."  
  
"WILL NOT!"  
  
Harry's voice carried to my ears from the his room, which connected to mine. "Hermione, you and my mom need to hush!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but your MUM is very SMART-ALECKY."  
  
I finally managed to fall asleep, finally just ignoring Lily. I was awoken a few hours later, though, by a horrible storm. Unfortunately, I hate lightening and thunder. Usually I'm not alone in a room when it's thundering, I'm usually with my sister. But there was no little Elisabeth here to accompany me this time...  
  
I sighed. There was no choice. Slowly, I opened the door to Harry's room.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, dratted storm. Come on in." I did, and shut the door.   
  
"I have to be afraid of storms," I groaned, sitting in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Me too," said Harry. "They're beautiful, though."  
  
"Well, you're the Lightening. Surely you have to LIKE lightening."  
  
"Not necessarily. Do you like ghosts?"  
  
"Not all. Peeves, for instance, is one I don't like."  
  
"There you go. Sometimes, we do not like the things or people we stand beside, or the things we ally ourselves with. Dementors, for instance." He shuddered.   
  
"No kidding," I said, picking at a bit of lint on the chair. "We almost got kissed by them, remember? In third year?"  
  
"Urrgh. Don't remind me. As of date, I am the only one who survived to tell what is under a dementor's hood. Anyways..." Harry twirled his wand idly.  
  
"AND you're also the only person who's survived Avada Kedavra...AND you're the only person who's at the top of Voldemort's hit list..." I started laughing at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Figures. I dunno, you and Ron might be somewhere up there too."  
  
"Well, yeah, because of that stupid old Prophesy -"  
  
"Guys? Are you all awake?" Ron opened the door slowly, his red hair sticking up at odd angles.  
  
"Yeah, storm woke us up. You too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Stupid old storm...and they'll call us for training at the crack of dawn. I'm not trying to complain, but are you all as tired as I am? All this defense stuff is wearing me out. Using too much energy."  
  
"I know. It seems as though I can never get rested," I replied.  
  
"I guess that comes with being a hero," said Ron, laughing. "Harry should know."   
  
Harry made a face. "Haha. I haven't been much of a hero lately..."  
  
"Harry, you can't blame yourself for what happened at the Tournament. It's not as if you knew what was going to happen," I admonished him.  
  
He sighed. "I still feel responsible for Cedric's death. If I hadn't told him to take the cup with me...if only I hadn't told him to!"  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Cedric is still alive, in a way."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, but Ron shot me a look.  
  
"Hermione. Talk to him."   
  
"How?!"  
  
"I dunno. Just try and contact him."  
  
I closed my eyes, and began searching mentally. A wave of nausea crept over me, and I opened my eyes. Cedric stood there, smiling.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" He asked jovially.  
  
"Um, I'm...er...fine, Cedric," I replied.   
  
"I see you found the Prophesy...Harry's dad was wondering when you guys would. Tell Harry that it wasn't his fault, would you? I've been watching him practically beat himself up about it. Tell him that it's in no way his fault, and that it's beautiful in Heaven. Tell him..." Cedric faded from sight, and nausea crept over me again.  
  
"Hermione! Lay down for a moment!" Harry guided me over to the bed. "You look like a ghost yourself."  
  
"Harry, he told me to tell you it wasn't your fault, and.." I paused. "That it's beautiful in Heaven."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry. "Always wondered."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" exclaimed Ron. "You know how the really old witches and wizards would do Binding Spells? Like, be connected to one another with a force? Let's do it."  
  
"Er - How do you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Blood," I answered, sitting up. "You're connected by a bond of blood. Ron's right, let's do it." I waved my wand, and a knife appeared. "Who's first to mutilate their hand?"  
  
"Haha," replied Ron sarcastically. "I guess I'll do it.." He took the knife, and made an incision in his hand. Then Harry, and then me. I tried not to flinch, but I did anyways as Harry slowly traced the knife on my palm.  
  
"Ready?" Ron and I nodded, and Harry outstretched his hand. We all clasped hands and chanted:  
  
"Make us one  
one in blood  
Nothing seperates  
The three of us."  
  
A bright white light filled the room, and all of the sudden, it was gone. We drew back our hands, and noticed the cut was healed, but there was a scar. But it wasn't normally shaped.  
  
It was three symbols: One of fire, one of lightening, and one of smoke. We were connected. And then we came up with a name for us....  
_____  
  
Author's Note: ARRGH! I can't come up with a name for everyone's favorite trio! Someone help me! Anything! Well...not anything. Just give me some suggestions in reviews, okay?  
  
Sirius: How about the VOLDEMORT BUSTERS?  
  
Me: No. Uh-uh.  
  
Sirius: Oh, c'mon!  
  
Me: Sigh...here we go...review this story, please!   
  
Sirius: Well, Voldemort can't be any worse than the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man.  
  
Me: As you can see, Sirius watched GHOSTBUSTERS with me last weekend.   
  
Sirius: It's the best Muggle movie I've ever seen!  
  
Me: It's the only Muggle movie you've ever seen.  
  
Sirius: Very true. Now, all of you go and review Alicia's story, because EVERYONE knows Alicia is the best fanfiction author on the face of the planet!  
  
Me: Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Yes?  
  
Me: Everyone knows the best is Mena. And please, do you have to butt in to every single fanfic I write? Okay, readers, go review. I'll keep him at bay....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hello, all you readers! Alicia here, reporting from her new humble abode!  
  
Sirius: Yaay!  
  
Alicia: Yes, he moved with me.   
  
Sirius: Life is never boring when you're Alicia's invisible friend.  
  
Alicia: Grrrumbblehmph. Anyways, here's part six of The Evil is Rising...you luff me, I know. :-) Oh, and the title has nothing to do with The Dark is Rising. I haven't even read the books, although I've heard that they are good. Are they?  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART SIX  
_____  
  
(Hermione POV)  
  
Destiny's Trio.  
  
That was our name, and killing the Dark Lord was our aim...  
  
_____  
  
A/N: Back to a narrorator's POV...  
  
As Ron predicted, there was a knock at Hermione's door at 5:30a.m.  
  
"Her - mio- ne!" called Dumbledore's cheerful voice.  
  
"Dwwnwnnagttup."  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, but you have to." He opened the door slightly.  
  
"Fine, fine...I'm getting up..."  
  
"Meet us in the training room as soon as possible." Dumbledore closed the door, and Hermione shook the last of the sleepiness from her head. Then she got dressed, and ran out the door.  
_____  
  
A/N: Harry's POV  
  
Harry looked around, Ron standing beside him, waiting for their training sessions of the day to start. "I'm really beginning to hate this room," he thought miserably, looking at the drab, gray walls. His, Ron, and Hermione's training room for the past two weeks. The door opened.  
  
"G'morning, guys," said Hermione sleepily. She was dragging a brush through her bushy-brown hair. "Ooooh, I'm not a morning person...stupid old prophesy..." Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore were not in the room yet.  
  
"I wonder what my power is?" mused Ron, tapping his wand on the desk in boredom.  
  
"Well, it's something to do with fire, we know that much...maybe you can do fire-throwing spells. That'd be cool." Harry let his eyes stare off into space.  
  
"Yeah." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I think that one wizard -" Hermione paused, trying to remember the name. "Oh! Grindelwald. He was the last fire-thrower before you. Unfortunately, he was in league with the Dark Arts. Fire throwing is a very rare gift, much like Parseltounge, without the bad rep. Not many people know that Grindelwald was a fire-thrower."  
  
"And necromancy is a rare gift too," said Harry, still staring at the wall. "I wonder what my gift is..."  
  
"Lightening spells, Parseltounge, probably storm summoning, some other stuffs, yada yada yada," teased Hermione.  
  
"Good morning!" came Sirius's voice as he, Lupin, and Dumbledore entered the room. The Trio all groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Boy, I feel welcome," Sirius retorted.   
  
"Sorry, we're just tired," said Hermione apolegetically.  
  
"You know," said Lupin, "We have been working them quite hard."  
  
"No, really?" muttered Harry in a low voice, but only Hermione and Ron heard him. He opened his hand, the scars in plain view. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You are connected, aren't you all?"  
  
"We don't know much about it," Hermione confessed. "I haven't been able to find any books on it."  
  
"You are connected," Dumbledore explained, "By a force, through the blood you all share. You share powers, which means all three of you are necromancers, Parselmouths, fire-throwers, and storm summoners. You are a team, that works as one."  
  
"Whoa..." gasped Ron.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Sirius, in the same hoarse voice that he had when he broke out of Azkaban. "These kids are connected? The last people to be connected were..."  
  
"Myself, Alastor Moody, and Nicolas Flamel. The connection was never completed, however. We did not share powers." Dumbledore sighed. "The last three wizards to be FULLY connected were Merlin, George of Greenwood and Edward of Arsdale."  
  
"That was..." whispered Hermione, "Almost fifteen hundred years ago! Great wizards of England!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, indeed."  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Lupin, "We'll train until lunchtime, and give you guys the rest of the day off. How's that?"  
  
"GREAT!"  
_____  
  
5:00p.m. that day-  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione lay on the ground near the lake, watching the giant squid glide across it's glassy surface.  
  
"Do you think that this nightmare will ever be OVER?" asked Ron as they watched.  
  
"I don't want it to be over. That means a battle with Voldemort," said Harry, and Ron winced at the sound of the name. "Oh, Ron," said Harry, exasperated, "Can't you just call him by the name?"  
  
"No." Suddenly, there was a sound of a slammed door. Lupin was running out of the front doors of the castle. He ran to them, panting.  
  
"Attack - on London - Voldemort - it's time."  
_____  
  
A/N - I should leave it off there, in a beautiful cliffhanger. But I won't...  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART SEVEN  
_____  
  
"Oh, crud," muttered Hermione. "Ooooh no..."  
  
"Oooh, yes," replied Ron. "Okay, let's go get ready for the last battle."  
  
Harry turned to Lupin. "Where at in London?"  
  
"Fleet Street. But he headed somewhere else, after that."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Number four, Privet Drive." Professor Lupin looked at the ground. "It and the houses around it...are...gone."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, who was ashen-faced. "Harry," she said softly, "Harry, come on. Let's go get ready." He nodded silently, and they walked up to the castle to grab wands and shields.  
_____  
  
Hermione had never been so scared in her life as Ron, Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, and she Apparated from the gates of the Hogwarts grounds to Privet Drive. The place was a mess. Among the wreckage of the houses lay Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, all murdered by the Avada Kedavra curse. Their faces wore expressions of shock.   
  
Harry's face was still ashen. "I don't believe it," he said, as he looked at their bodies. "I...I have no family. None whatsoever."  
  
"Hey," said Ron, grabbing his shoulder. "We're your family. We're connected." He held out his hand. "That bond can never be broken." Harry nodded, and stood up.   
  
"Closeus," he muttered, waving his wand over the three bodies. Their eyes closed. "Okay, let's get to work finding the immensely evil wizard that did this."  
  
Hermione gripped her wand in her right hand, the shield in her left. They began winding their way through the burning piles of wood, looking everywhere for a sign. All the while, the Dark Mark hovered above the scene.   
  
"Professor Lupin...Sirius...Albus..." Harry said, turning toward them, "You don't need to be here. We have to do this alone."  
  
The three men looked like it was causing them physical pain to do so, but they nodded and dissappeared. Hermione felt even more fear arise - their teachers were gone. She noticed some parchment on the ground, and picked it up.  
  
~  
Destiny's Trio,  
  
And so our adventure begins. I am gone now, there is no use in trying to find me. There is no use in three teenagers trying to destroy me. Give up.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at the parchment in anger. Lord Voldemort would see. They would conquer him...eventually.  
_____  
  
The funerals were held two days later, and the Ministry of Magic covered everything up by saying there was a gas explosion and erasing some of the Muggle's memories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the caskets gravely.  
  
"The last of my family," Harry whispered, as they were lowered into the ground. He stayed at the graves a long time after the service was over, Hermione and Ron beside him. Hermione looked at the gravestone across from the Dursley's plot.  
  
Here lies  
James and Lily Potter  
No memorial can be enough of a tribute to them.  
_____  
  
Two Weeks Later, in the Training Room:  
  
"There's been another attack," said Sirius, running into the room. "Get to the gates immediately, and prepare to Apparate to Central Drive in London."  
  
Wait a minute, thought Hermione. I live on Central Drive.  
  
"CENTRAL DRIVE?"  
  
Sirius looked down. "Hurry."  
_____  
  
Through Hermione's eyes:  
  
We grabbed our wands and ran to the gates as fast as we could. I began to cry, because I felt that we would meet the same scene as we did two weeks ago. Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "Pull yourself together." With that, we Apparated to Central Drive. And unfortunately, it looked the same. I ran to the ruins of my house, and recognized the smoldering stuffed animals as my own. Then I tripped over something.   
  
My little sister, Elisabeth, was lying on the smoky floor. Her innocent eyes were open wide, and her mouth was gaping. I lost it. "WHY?" I screamed at the sky. "WHY? SHE WAS INNOCENT! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!" My parents were laying in front of Elisabeth. "No..." I whispered. "This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up in a little while." But I knew that I would never wake up, because I wasn't asleep. This was real. "She's only seven, Riddle!" I shouted. "She was supposed to grow up! Graduate! Get married! She had so much life to live!" It was too late to bring her back, and I would probably kill all three of us in trying. Harry came over, and kneeled next to me. I cried unrestrainedly in his shoulder. My family was gone....Harry picked up another note.  
  
~  
And Lord Voldemort strikes again. Hermione, your parents are fools. Trying to shield your little sister from the most powerful wizard in years. I have struck twice, and this is not the last. Beware.  
-Tom Marvolo Riddle  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
~  
  
_____  
  
The funerals were held the next day, and I somehow managed to make it through them. How, I don't know. I think that I was in shock, mostly. I watched as they lowered my sister's little casket into the earth. Goodbye, I thought sadly. Goodbye, little sister. I will miss you so much.   
  
At that moment, such a hatred erupted in me that it was immeasurable. I felt hate toward Voldemort. And I vowed that I would help destroy him...  
  
For Elisabeth.  
_____  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm ending it there. Look for part eight in a few days. I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner, but we didn't have the internet hooked up at the new house yet.  
  
Sirius: Sure. Uh huh.  
  
Alicia: SHUT UP, Sirius. Arrgh, this is so dark! I can't believe Voldemort killed Elisabeth!!! That's so unfair! She was innocent! Okay, I'm calm. Review, dangit! REVIEW!  
  
Sirius: Alicia, you need to lay off the Mountain Dew...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: It's wierd! It's short-or maybe long! IT'S AN ALICIA FANFIC!  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART EIGHT  
  
From Ron's POV  
  
I now understood how Hermione and Harry felt. I feared for my family. Since the Trio was You-Know-Who's enemies, he was torturing us by killing off our families. I guess he thought that if he killed our families, took away all we had, we'd give into the Dark Arts.  
  
Ha. As if.  
  
All three of us had no desire whatsoever to turn over to the Dark. We knew that if we did, we'd never forgive ourselves, as long as we lived. When we returned to Hogwarts, we told Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius about how he would go for my family next, so we stationed ourselves at-where else?-The Burrow. If he tried to kill my family, he'd have to go through us. And all three of us knew that he feared the Trio. So that brings us to where we are now-camped out on my front porch. I must say, I'm not sleepy at all. Would you be? If you were up against the most powerful Dark Lord in ages? Didn't think so. You know, maybe I should follow in Fred and George's footsteps...be the class clown instead of hero...  
_____  
  
A/N-back to narraration. I know it's confusing. But deal with it.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat on the porch swing, gently rocking back and forth, trying to calm down.  
  
"Do you think he'll come tonight?" asked Harry, looking off into the distance.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "It's been five days since the last attack. He should be striking any day now."  
  
"Can you believe we're doing this? I mean, fighting against You-Know-Wh-"  
  
"Call him Voldemort, Ron," Harry said, exasperated. "You're his enemy. Surely you can call him by the name."  
  
"Oh, all right, can you believe we're fighting against VOLDEMORT? I never, ever, ever thought I'd be doing this..."  
  
"Me either," said Hermione, sighing. "I figured I'd be doing something against him, since I'm your friend, Harry, but nothing like...this."  
  
"Do you see something?" asked Harry suddenly. They caught a glimpse of a figure walking towards the house, flanked by many dark-cloaked figures...  
  
"For the name of Merlin..." Hermione said softly. Ron swore under his breath, and Harry glared at both of them.   
  
"Wands out..." he said nervously, fingering his own. "You guys know what we're up against. Don't lose your heads, whatever you do."  
  
"Yeah, let's hope we don't," Ron muttered, but only Hermione heard him. She held her wand up to her mouth, as if it were a microphone, and spoke softly. "Everyone, we aren't joking, get out immediately. Take Floo powder and get to Hogwarts, inform Albus of what is about to take place. Go now." They heard some scuffling sounds inside the house, and then there was silence, and the dark figures loomed closer. Then they reached the darkened porch.  
  
"Well, well, well." said a high, cold voice. "If it isn't our three friends. Destiny's Trio."  
  
"Well, hello there, Riddle," said Hermione pleasantly, as if she were greeting a friend from school. "How odd that you've been running from three fifteen year olds. Oh, wait a moment. Ron and I aren't even fifteen yet. Odd that you're scared of us."  
  
"Really," said Ron. "Scared of fourteen year olds. Odd indeed."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I would not mind killing you right here, on the spot. It would not affect my conscience one bit, because I killed my own father years ago, and I killed my own sister just recently. In fact, about five days ago..." He smiled, and looked at their shocked faces.  
  
Hermione heard, but she didn't want to believe. "No," she whispered. "No. Not in any way..."  
  
"Oh yes, my little niece," said Voldemort coldly. "Yes. My father is your grandfather. Your mother was my half sister. After abandoning my mother, he had another relationship, which resulted in your mother being born. But he abandoned them too....  
  
"I hated my father. But your mother was too nice. She forgave him, for everything...and I never forgave her for doing so." Voldemort raised his wand, and the three didn't react in time. "Goodbye, niece. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The evil cliffhanger! Will the three live? Or will they perish? Only I know...and it's not what you expect. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Sirius: They-  
  
Alicia: *interrupts* You'll find out next time! SIRIUS BLACK, NOT ANOTHER WORD. Review, please.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

You said you wanted another part...  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING  
PART NINE  
The Last Battle  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I saw three bolts erupt from the wand, felt the green light hit me on the forehead, felt the speeding rush of death. Scenes of my life passed before me-  
  
First, a little baby with a tuft of brown hair, then a girl learning to walk, saying her first words...starting Muggle school...a talent show...a scared eleven-year old starting at Hogwarts, the obstacle course on the way to the Sorcerer's Stone...watching a Quidditch match...seeing the basilisk which petrified me in second year...saving Sirius and Buckbeak...my horrified face when Harry dissappeared from the maze in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament...Harry, Ron, and I, undergoing the training...Harry and I, sharing a kiss in the Great Hall...would I ever kiss him again?  
_____  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts-  
Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black paced the floor. Mr. Weasley was in the corner, trying to comfort a sobbing Mrs. Weasley; Ginny, in between Fred and George, was crying as well.  
  
Sirius felt fear arise in him. What if something happened to Harry? He'd never forgive himself. Hermione and Ron were practically his godchildren too...  
  
Remus wrung his hands. The three teenagers were too young to die, too young to give their lives for the rest of the world's good...  
  
Albus looked at the floor. He didn't know what to do...  
  
Fred and George silently wiped tears from their eyes. Harry was like a brother to them...Ron was their brother...Hermione had always been there to listen, and get them out of trouble...  
  
Ginny put her head in her hands. Harry and Ron had saved her life...Hermione was her best friend...they couldn't die...  
  
Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife. What would happen to Ron? Hermione? And Harry...  
  
Mrs. Weasley sobbed unrestrainedly. Ron was her own flesh and blood, Harry and Hermione were practically her own...   
  
They all waited to hear from the three...a sign...  
  
Anything...  
_____  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I felt the bolt hit me, but I didn't feel death gripping at my body. I felt, as if in slow motion, the bolt hit my forehead, exactly where my scar was, and then it re-materialized. It went sailing back to the Dark Lord, and Ron, Hermione, and I were surrounded by an eerie gold glow.  
  
"You're...immortal..." Voldemort gasped, before crumpling to the ground, his life fully extinguished at last. The Death Eaters looked at one another in confusion, then disappeared. I looked at the other two in shock. He was gone. Our mission was fulfilled.  
_____  
  
Back to a narrative point of view...it's confusing, I'm sorry....  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at the space that had once been filled with the Dark Lord and his followers. Hermione spoke first, in a broken voice.  
  
"He's...gone...we...did it...without meaning to."  
  
"Thank the wizards," Harry muttered. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. Before everyone goes insane."   
  
"Agreed," said Ron. Destiny's Trio Disapparated into the night, and to the edges of the Hogwarts grounds. Walking side by side, they marched up to the castle, through the entrance hall, up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door three times.  
_____  
  
The door flung open wide, and the Trio came face-to-face with Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore, who embraced them, crying with relief, and all the Weasleys behind them.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
"Is You-Know-Who still alive?"  
  
Hermione held up a hand. "If you all will just hold on, we'll explain." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Who gets honors?"  
  
"Not I, said the little brown cow," said Ron, holding up his hands. "I didn't ask to be in this trio, it's destiny."  
  
"Well, neither did I," retorted Harry.  
  
"Oh, well it's all very well for YOU TWO, you're not one of Voldemort's relatives!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?" came eight voices.  
  
"Well, Hermione, at least you didn't have to deal with Rita Skeeter last year! And you forget, Voldemort and I do share a bond of blood...or did."  
  
"Correction, Harry! I did have to deal with Rita! How can you FORGET? With all those lies she printed about me, you, Viktor..."  
  
"Will you two cut it out? Some of those things aren't lies anymore."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Well, they're not!"  
_____  
  
After calming down a little from their argument, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told the story-everything. The Weasleys left, to see about how things at the house were.  
  
The three felt exhausted. "Sheesh, I'm tired," sighed Ron, yawning widely.  
  
"Aw, has ickle Ronniekins become tired from fighting evil today?" asked Hermione, punching his shoulder.   
  
"You three go to your rooms, get some sleep." said Dumbledore. "We'll tie up the loose ends in the morning."  
  
"Y'know what, Ron?" said Harry, as they walked to their rooms, "The Mirror of Erised was right-you've risen above the rest of them. You've saved the world."  
  
"Helped," corrected Ron. "Helped."  
_____  
  
THE EVIL IS RISING   
EPILOGUE  
~~~~~  
  
THE DAILY PROPHET  
Special Edition  
  
DESTINY'S TRIO DEFEATS DARK LORD  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley defeated the most feared Dark Lord in centuries last night, writes Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter. The three were picked by a prophecy, brought together by destiny, talents, and circumstance, to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And indeed, they did just that last night.  
  
"This is our revenge, on him killing our families," says Harry. "He killed Hermione's parents and sister last week, as well as my uncle, aunt, and cousin before that. Not to mention my parents."  
  
Indeed, these people were killed-by the Avada Kedavra curse. We owe these three teens our lives, as they would have been taken if they had not been so brave as to take on the Dark Lord. Thank you.  
-Rita Skeeter  
  
Hermione put down the paper, and shook with laughter. Things definitely were changing. She thought she'd never see the day when Rita Skeeter told her thank you...  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: And so ends "The Evil is Rising" series! Quite frankly, I'm glad it's over. The series scares me...  
  
Sirius: Me too.   
  
Alicia: Oh, hush. You're not being helpful.  
  
Sirius: Being annoying is what I do best!  
  
Alicia: I noticed. Anyways, go check out my webpage! And E-MAIL ME if you want to be on the mailing list. Please?   
  
Love from the ever-insane fanfic author, Alicia  
  



End file.
